Find You
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Era curioso como los ojos de ella, cuando querían demostrar lo contrario, sólo te indicaban amor y locura. Era curioso como los ojos de él, cuando querían demostrar lo contrario, sólo te indicaban odio e indiferencia. Y era gracioso como esas dos miradas se amaban la una a la otra.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Aquí con una nueva historia. Para los lectores de mis otras historias, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por no actualizarlas aún. Se me ha secado el cerebro con la mayoría de ellas. Lo siento mucho, pero eso no significa que se quedarán ahí. Las seguiré, en algún momento, lo prometo.

Y bueno, pues siempre quise escribir un típico drama adolescente, y este prólogo es parte de una pequeña idea que me ha salido de repente. Espero que les guste:)

* * *

Simplemente le encantaba el invierno.

Le encantaba que su madre preparara arroz con leche y chocolate caliente justo a las siete de la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a aparecer dando a entender que el viento comenzaba a ponerse más helado desde ahora.

Le encantaba que su padre se sentara en aquél inmenso sofá y le contara fantásticos cuentos e historias. Y también le encantaba tirarse sobre la alfombra con su mantita verde encima, y con _Pickles _acostado a un lado, que maullaba a cada expresión de admiración que la pequeña hacía luego de que el hombre contara la gran batalla final de sus cuentos, como si el pequeño gato también se sorprendiera.

Esta noche, su padre encendió la chimenea antes de iniciar la travesía del pirata que engañaba a los reyes de diferentes pueblos. La niña, además de tomar su mantita, se acostó en una gran almohada, mientras que el gato se acurrucaba frente al fuego, soñoliento.

Y justo cuando la historia termino, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de la nieve que caía del cielo. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda se iluminaron, haciendo juego con la gran sonrisa de felicidad que le dirigía a la ventana.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a sentarse en el sillón, recargada sobre el marco, con su carita sonriendo a la par que la nieve caía e invadía el pórtico. Sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente a la calle, y ahí, con dificultad y la vista forzada, lo vio.

Un niño, aproximadamente de su edad, trataba de mantenerse en pie frente a la nevada. Sus pies estaban enterrados bajo la nieve al menos veinte centímetros, y con cada paso que daba levantaba las piernas exageradamente. Con uno de sus brazos trataba de abrazarse a si mismo por encima de la desgastada y gigante chamarra, mientras que con el otro trataba de bloquear la nieve de su vista.

La pequeña Buttercup lo reconoció. Era el chico que vivía en la casa más pobre del barrio. No es que fuera de cartón y lámina, pero se sabía que las personas de ahí no tenían los recursos suficientes para tener al menos dos comidas al día.

Sin darse cuenta se le quedo mirando con una cara rara, que no supo reconocer si era de sorpresa o algo diferente. Pero cuando el niño se volteó a mirarla, no interpreto su cara pegada a la ventana, mirándolo raro, como algo bueno (¿quién lo haría?).

Frunció bastante el entrecejo, y Buttercup sabía que nunca se olvidaría de aquella mueca. Ni siquiera se olvidaría de sus facciones, que lo hicieron parecer hasta más grande de edad. Mucho menos se olvidaría del color verde centelleante de sus ojos, que a decir verdad, parecía que se habían ensombrecido con aquella mirada.

La ojiverde le siguió el recorrido hasta que su madre le llamo a cenar. En toda la comida no dejó de pensar en el porqué estaba el chico fuera en medio de aquella nevada, que seguramente se convertiría en tormenta. Tampoco se pudo olvidar del cambio radical que sus ojos dieron al encontrarse con los de ella.

De alguna forma, las noches de invierno, los postres de su madre, los cuentos de su padre, comenzaron a tornarse en algo insignificante para la pequeña. Luego de un tiempo, se olvidó también de aquellos ojos oscurecidos. Desde esa noche no los volvió a ver, y pocas semanas después la familia del niño se marchó, dando por olvidada su estancia ahí.

Pero daba igual, porque la pelinegra se olvidó de aquella noche casi por completo. Lo único que recordaba, era que había visto algo que le inspiró muchas cosas. Le inspiro toda la fuerza, todo el odio, y toda la indiferencia que no sabía se podía sentir en el mundo. Y aunque ella no lo sintiera, ni tampoco se lo imaginara, necesitaría de aquello que le dio vueltas a su mente cuando sólo era una pequeña niña.

Necesitaría de la mirada de Butch, aún cuando no lo sabía.

Y sí, su padre había terminado esa noche aquella fantástica historia de piratas. Fue ahí cuando otra nueva comenzaba, y esta vez era Buttercup quien la escribía.

* * *

Ya que no tengo nada que aclarar, creo, agradezco de una vez que hayan llegado hasta acá. Espero y lo disfrutaran:)

Review?

Se despide,

_Nadia c:_


	2. Amigas

¡Hola de nuevo! Si se dan cuenta, he cambiado el nombre gkfjf. Ya no será _Starlight, _ahora es _Find You. _Aunque creo que ya es obvio, lo aclaro.

Olvide poner el disclaimerXDD ya, pero todos sabemos que no me pertenecen los personajes, así que, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

—Si llego a hacer amigos, ¿dejarás a Richard?

—Si llegas a hacer amigos, sabré que no eres mi hija.

Salió de un portazo y se quedó quieta en las escaleras en cuanto un soplo de viento le llego a la cara, pues olvidó la chaqueta dentro y no contaba con que hiciera tanto frío. Maldición. No volvería a entrar, que horror. Tuvo que cruzar los brazos para mantener el calor.

Comenzó a caminar por la acera, aún con los brazos cruzados. La calle estaba completamente silenciosa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el golpe de sus botas contra el suelo. Recordó en ese momento que no sabía donde quedaba su nueva escuela. Maldición al doble. Tendría que tomar el bus escolar, y nadie más que ella sabía perfectamente lo horrible que era esa máquina llena de imbéciles, con la saliva hasta la barbilla de tanto hablar estupideces.

Se detuvo en la parada y esperó. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos eternos, y a lo lejos comenzó a verse el autobús. Joder, que frustración. Al subir, se dio cuenta de que muchos trataban lo mejor posible de ocupar el asiento vacío de al lado para no tener que soportar acompañante. Ojalá les pase un carro encima a todos, y ella vaya conduciendo. Vio entonces, casi al final, un asiento vacío junto a una chica con la cabeza baja. Tenía el cabello de un pelirrojo anaranjado demasiado extraño, atado en una coleta gigante. Dios, como hay gente. Se sentó y no le dirigió ni una palabra.

—¿Quién es esa marimacho? —se habían tardado.

—¡Se sentó con "pelos de escoba"! —¿qué hablaba? Ella tenía el cabello más blanco que las canas de la abuela.

—¿Qué no era "tetas de pudín"? —habló ahora una chica castaña de ojos violeta. Buttercup notó como la pelirroja cerraba los puños.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, encima de los murmullos. No es que le importara, pero no era agradable ser tratada de esa manera. De pronto vio como una lágrima caía al dorso de la mano de la chica, y como ésta se limpiaba después la cara.

—Claro —contestó entonces, cortante. "Bueno, pues jodete" pensó la pelinegra. El recorrido siguió silencioso, y cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, siguieron sus caminos aparte.

Se dirigió hasta la oficina de la directora. Había ido antes, cuando su madre la inscribió. Tocó a la puerta y la abrió una mujer de la tercera edad.

—Ve a tus clases.

—Soy de nuevo ingreso —"vieja estúpida". La mujer volvió a entrar, y al salir de nuevo le dijo que la directora la esperaba. Era una mujer pelinegra y de ojos azules, con una cara de mosca muerta.

—¿Tú eres, mm, Buttercup?

—Ajá —le dio el horario, un croquis de la estancia y le dijo que siguiera con su día de estudiante. Vaya. Su primer materia era Quimica. Cuando llego al aula, la recibió un anciano bajito y calvo con pinta de que era un imbécil. Bueno, todos tienen esa pinta, pero este iba en serio.

—¿Usted quién es, señorita? Vaya a su clase.

—Estoy en mi clase —"anciano tonto".

—Ah, si, recibí la noticia de una nueva estudiante... ¿Bacacup? —muchos chicos se rieron. Ja, ja, ja.

—Buttercup —dijo ella, lo más tranquila que pudo.

—Muy bien, Buttercut, sientate con alguien —vío que a su alrededor la mayoría de parejas ya estaban hechas, excepto una. La rubia hojeaba algo sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba, pero cuando la azabache se sentó, la muchacha se sobresaltó. Volteo a verla con una mirada de confusión.

—¿Eres nueva? —preguntó, con una vocecita suave. Buttercup asintió, y la chica de orbes azules le dirigió una gran sonrisa—. ¡Genial! Mi nombre es Bubbles —estiró la mano, esperando a que la ojiverde correspondiera.

—Un gusto —no correspondió. Y la rubia ni se inmutó, siguió sonriendo. Durante toda la clase estuvo hablando de un montón de cosas que Buttercup ni siquiera escuchó. Al sonar la campana que marcaba el primer descanso, ella ya estaba lista para tomar sus cosas e irse junto con su soledad a algún rincón de la escuela.

—Oye, ¿quisieras estar conmigo durante el descanso? —en realidad, a la azabache no le importaba aquella chica, pero prefería estar con ella a estar sola. Tantos años, y aún no se acostumbraba. En cuanto llegaron a la cafetería fueron directas por una bandeja para luego ir a por sus desayunos. Buscaron con la mirada alguna mesa vacía, pero por desgracia, todas estaban llenas. Excepto la mesa en la que estaba sentada la pelirroja de antes, desayunando un sándwich en silencio.

—¿Por qué no vamos con la chica de allá?

—¿Con quién? —preguntó enérgica Bubbles, pero al ver de quien hablaba la ojiverde, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión—. No... No, no podemos, n-no —Buttercup notó como se le entrecorto la voz. Qué rara. Se sentaron entonces en una jardinera, y en ese momento fue cuando Buttercup trataba de hablar, pues la rubia había cambiado totalmente su humor.

Siguieron las demás clases, y en todos los descansos siguientes se puso a pensar en el porque la ojiazul estaba sola. Era la típica rubia californiana que fácilmente podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies. Pero eso no pasaba. Y si hablamos de cosas que pasan, en la última clase de aquél día, la cual fue gimnasia, volvió a tocarle con Bubbles. Pero, también le había tocado compartir clase con la malvada castaña del autobús. En cuanto la vio soltó una sonrisa macabra, pero al ver a Bubbles junto a ella comenzó a reírse como villana.

—Primero con "pudín", y ahora con esta —la chica a su lado se encogió un poco.

—Si bueno, el lesbianismo me puede con todas —las dos muchachas, Bubbles y la castaña, le dirigieron una mirada incrédula. Cuando la tipa se hubo marchado con una sonrisa socarrona, la ojiazul se acercó:

—¿En serio eres lesbiana?

—Claro que no, tarada.

Empezaron la clase con calentamientos. La castaña levantaba el trasero tan vilmente que parecía se le voltearía hasta la nuca. "Creo que la están exorcizando" fue el comentario que casi mandó a Bubbles a dirección por caerse de la risa.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo poco después de que pudiera controlarse. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y luego salió. En ese momento, la castaña se le acercó de nuevo a Buttercup. "Me va a endemoniar" pensó.

—No deberías juntarte con esa, ni tampoco con la otra. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Qué dices?

—Esas dos son lo peor que te puedes encontrar en esta vida, créeme —decía, tratando de sonar seria con esa voz de barbie plástica. Buttercup seguía sin entender—. Por cierto, yo soy Bunny. Búscame cuando quieras tener mejor compañía —"salió prostituta" pensó justo cuando la chica se fue. Momentos después, Bubbles regreso.

—¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—Nada —ni que le fuera a tomar importancia a lo que dijo la tipa esa. Siguieron con los estiramientos hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. A tomar el autobús de nuevo. Se despidió de la rubia y se dirigió al bus, en donde solo había unos tres asientos ocupados. La pelirroja estaba en uno de ellos. La morena se sentó a su lado. No se dirigieron ni una palabra hasta cinco minutos después.

—Me llamo Blossom —soltó la pelirroja, subiendo un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos eran rosas—. Perdona por haber sido cortante contigo esta mañana. No he tenido un buen día.

—Buttercup —contestó, presentándose—. No te preocupes, sé de lo que son capaces chicas como esas —la muchacha no contesto. El autobús se fue llenando poco a poco. Cuando Bunny y la otra tipa entraron, le dirigieron a Buttercup una mirada cómplice.

Justo antes de que arrancara, alguien comenzó a tocar el vidrio de las puertillas del autobús.

—Esta lleno, amigo —dijo el chofer al abrir las puertillas.

—Por favor, mi auto se averió —el hombre le hizo una seña para que entrara.

—Mierda... —escuchó susurrar a Blossom al verlo. Era un chico, talves un año mayor, de cabello rojizo y ojos raros color sangre. Estaba muy alto, y llevaba consigo una gorra negra con detalles en rojo.

El tipo miró alrededor tratando de buscar un asiento, pero de repente detuvo su mirada. Por un momento, sólo un momento, se le quedó mirando a Blossom. En ese pequeño segundo, Buttercup fue capaz de distinguir muchas emociones en sus ojos: sorpresa, tristeza, y sobre todo dolor. Ellos tenían una historia. ¿Cómo? Quién sabe.

Su mamá una vez le hablo que de pequeña hablaba sobre un niño raro de ojos profundamente verdes.

En su vida recordaba a un niño raro de ojos profundamente verdes.

Así de fácil puede crearse una historia, y así de fácil puede quedar en el olvido. Pero parecía que estos dos aún no podían olvidar.

El chico se sentó entonces con una chica, pelirroja también, pero con un montón de rulo que la hacían parecer más cabezona de lo normal, la cual le cedio el asiento. Así de convenenciera la gente.

Escuchó los sollozos silenciosos de su compañera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —no. Era obvio que no. Pero la chica necesitaba alguien a quien importarle en ese instante, y no es que Buttercup fuera tan útil y disponible, pero ella también necesitaba a alguien.

Por más que no lo pareciera, nadie merecía estar sólo en el mundo.

—Si, estaré bien, no te preocupes —dijo con la voz quebrada. Minutos después se limpió la cara con las manos, tratando de parecer que no había pasado nada.

—Si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo, Blossom.

Ese día hizo dos amigas. Nuevo récord. Sólo le faltaba convencer a su madre de dejar al imbécil de Richard.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

Alguna sugerencia, comentario, etc. dejen un review:)

_Nadia._


End file.
